This bioactive plant extract was analyzed for monosaccharide composition by preparing the TMS derivatives of the methylglycosides, followed by GC and combined GC/MS analyses. TMS methylglycosides were prepared from the sample by methanolysis in 1 M HCl in methanol, followed by N-acetylation with pyridine and acetic anhydride for detection of amino sugars. A treatment with Tri-Sil followed. The monosaccharides were identified by their retention times in comparison to standards, and their carbohydrate character was authenticated by their mass spectra.